


The Stranger

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PWP. Val met Jon in a club and let him take her to his apartment.





	The Stranger

 

 

 

The deafening drones of shit music washed over her body, cocooning her spirit from every other person around her. Make-up worse for wear and bored of watching her straw circle the circumference of her rum and coke, she stood up, shoulders back and walked to the exit, dignified, as not to give the impression that her night was anything other than successful. She could feel her heels sticking to the floor as she snaked her way through the gyrating crowd. Even in their inebriated stupor it felt as if they were mocking her. The stench of bracing hormones and sweat hung low in the crowded bar, almost suffocating her as she continued her quest for the door. There it was. E.X.I.T. Posture waning and spirit spiralling into oblivion she turned her back to the exit to scan the room one last time, almost in confirmation of a wasted evening.  
  
Val slipped into her scarlet jacket, ran her delicate fingers along the nape of her neck and released a shock of honey blonde hair from her collar. It was over. She turned around to make for the ecstasy of the cool night air and stopped, dead. Her body surged with electricity, she was mesmerised, paralysed. Why was he staring back at her?

 

She studied his strong, masculine face, her eyes being the only part of her body that was mobile. They raced along his chest and down his stomach, over his groin and down his legs surveying every contour beneath his clothes.

 

Although just a few mere seconds had passed it was like an ocean of time. Her cocoon had split. Finally able to access the muscles in her legs she tentatively stepped towards him, his burning coal eyes still clasped on her elegant alabaster face. With every foreboding step he continued to stare, undressing her curvaceous body with his penetrative gaze. Before she had the chance to speak he offered his hand, palm facing upwards as their eyes focused upon one another. Words were irrelevant. There was nothing to be said. As she slipped her hand into his, she felt his fingers separate hers and slide between them like a lover between his partner's legs.  
  
They left. Excitement and passion roared loudly in her ears, louder than any of the shit music she had been destroyed by that night.

 

"I'm Val" she said as they exit the club.

 

"Jon," he replied with a bit of northern accent, same as Val. Other than the names no words were exchanged between them. She knew where they were going but neither one of them said anything. What would have been the point? The silence between them was deafening, they knew what was going to happen, they knew each other.

 

Their hands were sweating as they turned into a residential street. What did it matter? They entered a tall block of flats and hastily ascended the staircase to the second floor. He removed a set of keys from his back pocket and forced them into the door of his flat, 8B. He flung the door open and stepped in, heart pounding, mind racing.  
  
They looked at one another, desperate to know each other underneath their clothes. He made the first move. Slipping his hands under the weight of her jacket, he pushed her shoulders back and watched it fall to the floor. His hands were curious and slowly brushed the front of her white cotton shirt. She allowed his hands to run over her breasts, his eyes following every movement. They slipped into the waist of her black pencil skirt and blindly discovered the bottom of her shirt. He pulled. He was becoming hungry to smell and taste her skin as he unbuttoned her shirt, bottom to top. She trembled with desire as his dominating hands caressed her. He stood in awe of her ivory skin, nipped waist and long tousled hair.  
  
It was her turn, but after watching him mentally then physically undress her she was hasty and less professional in her approach. She ripped off his shirt, tearing at least two buttons in the unskilled process and pressed her half naked aching body against his as her hand instinctively grazed her favourite area below his stomach. She felt him, all of him.

 

As she unzipped her skirt and pushed it to the floor he felt a familiar tightening in his jeans and desperately wanted her to release him. She unclasped her bra and he watched with relish as it fell from her body. Her heavy round breasts stood proudly atop her ribcage, nipples pink and erect. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, away from his stomach, towards his ankles and let her lips mimic the same journey.  
  
There was no uncertainty now. They were the only two people on the planet. Nothing existed, time, language, life, death, nothing...except them. He lunged forward, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other around her back allowing his fingers to get lost in her hair and hold her in place. Although they were lost in a kiss their lips fought to get closer, deeper, as their passion turned into a sexual, animal frenzy. Lips still struggling to know everything about one another, they clumsily made their way to his bedroom. He slammed the door.  
  
His erection was aching to feel her hot, wet pussy but he wanted to fully explore her body. Every curve, every freckle. She felt her moistness on the inside of her thighs and watched in fascination as he ushered her slowly on to his bed. He knelt between her legs as her hands, without thought, guided his lips towards her breasts. They were hot and alive with desire and she could not contain her satisfaction when they wrapped around her nipples and sucked, making them wet and tender. His hands pulled her towards him, forcing her back to arch and inner thighs to touch his chest. He felt her wetness. It was hot and real, her desire for him. He pushed her whole body back and opened her legs allowing his skilled tongue to play. He separated her hot skin and let his lips passionately kiss her flesh. Her clitoris was swollen with anticipation and she moaned as he took it between his lips. She tasted like sex and excitement as he began to penetrate her with his fingers. He explored her inner sanctuary whilst eagerly trying to satisfy his insatiable appetite. Her breathing quickened and her diaphragm was wrenching up and down as she watched with fascination, the stranger between her legs. She sat up and pushed his shoulders back, instructing him to stand up. She encouraged him back a little from the bed, allowing her hands to linger on his stomach as she slithered off the bed like a predacious serpent.  
  
She composed herself as she knelt before him, unable to shake the image of him nourishing himself between her legs. Staring up at him, she allowed his burning gaze to plunge deep into her soul as her fingers caressed his inner thighs. She set them free to explore the twisted knots of flesh behind his scrotum. His throbbing member encouraged her forward and he melted with satisfaction as her warm moist lips enveloped him. She felt his desperation.

 

Mesmerised, Jon watched his cock disappear into her mouth, hot and lambent as his length vanished down her throat. His skin was like amaretto, sweet, fiery and insistent about being consumed. She drew up, away from the base of his penis with relish, feeling every inch of him, sucking hard and slow.  
  
He could feel his orgasm building, burning, waiting. His breathing quickened as her tactful tongue circled him and her motions sped up in painful anticipation for his climax. She felt him continue to harden in her mouth, his cock slick with her saliva. She allowed her tongue to flicker under his shaft before grabbing his hips and pulling him deep into her throat. After holding him firmly in place for a moment, she reluctantly permitted him to slide out from between her intense red lips. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her once more onto his waiting bed.  
  
The sheets were cool against her back and she felt herself stick a little against them. He lowered himself onto her pelvis and her legs wrapped around his dominating hips like poison ivy. Her hand wandered across his strong shoulders and traced every muscle, curve and fissure in his proud sinewy back. She felt the electricity beneath the surface of his skin, alive and racing with passion as his hands blindly followed the curves of her waist. He teased her, resting himself against her tight opening. She was dripping and anxious. He permitted a fraction of his length to slip inside her, she squeezed tightly almost in fear of him exiting. She could feel every ridge of him, hard like oak and disappearing into her like a sword into its sheath. He belonged there, inside her.  
  
His sweat was welcomed on her breasts, they were still raw from the memory of his lips. He thrust himself harder inside her causing her to moan in painful ecstasy. She could feel his cock underneath her clitoris, stroking it as his thrusts became violent. Her nails tore down his back like a puma upon her prey and he reciprocated by sinking his hard teeth into her shoulder. Her soft ivory skin gave way to the pressure of his bite and her body convulsed with pleasure. Her orgasm was close. She could feel it intensifying deep inside with every thrust. His hands strayed towards her pelvis and he pulled it towards him as he kneeled before her. They watched, together, as he pulled her onto his penis. Her fingers drew invisibly across her nipples and down her glistening stomach towards her pussy. She slipped one finger inside her hot moist lips and he watched in fascination as she circled her clitoris. Pushing it, circling it, rubbing it between her fingertips. Her legs tensed as she prepared to come. He could feel her tightening around his cock, ready to devour him. Her chest was heaving and her nipples stood fully erect as he fucked her, harder, deeper, faster. He pushed her legs apart and she once again wrapped them around his back, further up this time though, so his penetration would go deeper inside her than anyone could or had ever been.  
  
Watching her face as she prepared to climax made him melt. His muscles burned with energy. Her lips were ajar and her expression composed ecstasy, pain and confusion. She wanted to keep her eyes open to drink in their sex, to watch every moment of their bodies acting as one, but she couldn't. A high pitched moan escaped her lips as her orgasm burned inside her, down her legs, paralysing her as it intensified. He could feel her muscles spasm as her come discharged and melted over him. He couldn't wait for her climax to end so took hold of her ankles and placed one on either of his shoulders. He lent forward and sank entirely into her, causing her beautiful pain and began fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. He lent on the wall in front of him for support. Seeing her glistening body bent double beneath him gave him a surge of sexual aggression as he thrust deep into her submissive body. He watched her face. She was in pain and he loved it. Knowing that in that moment she was his and only his, he exploded intensely between the lips of her throbbing pussy. Every ridge of his penis slid in sync with his orgasm, emptying himself, his soul into her, feeding her hunger for his most sacred possession.  
  
Their limbs were tangled and shaking as they poured into each other, ribcages heaving and sweating bodies writhing beneath the sticky air. Their bodies spoke, they understood the rhythm of the other. His ejaculations ceased and he collapsed into her warm tousled hair. Her ankles journeyed across his back, finding each other somewhere near the base of spine and locked together. They had destroyed everything. They were all that was left in a mass of chaos. He pushed himself up, out of the curvature of her delicate shoulder and looked at her. She looked complete, a galaxy away from how she had looked before. His lips gravitated towards hers without thought or understanding. Their lips met in post-coital confusion. Her spasms had stopped now and he drew himself out of her and lifted himself away from the grasp of her legs. They both understood that it was over.  
  
She felt the sheets peel away from her back as she lifted herself away from their canvas. He watched as she slipped her moist knickers up past her knees and secured them in place below her round feminine hips. She felt a little unease being prisoner of his stare as she got dressed. She did not want to be anything other than naked with him, clothes were immaterial and unnatural to them. She stood up, leaving a shallow indentation of her body, proof that she had been there, proof that they had fucked. She breezed past his naked body, his penetrative stare without looking back. He smelt her skin, her hair, their sex. She left. As she descended, her heels catching and echoing through the vastness of the building, she once again anticipated the cool air. It was early morning and she stepped into the freshness of reality. It was overwhelming. She had lived a thousand years in his bedroom, consumed him and let him shatter all that she knew. Composing herself and fastening the steely grey buttons on her blood red coat, she reluctantly walked away from his place, detached her mind from its body and allowed it to linger in the memory of perfection.

 


End file.
